


Repeat it Later

by sparkle-fingers (sundayrain26)



Series: Rhinktober 2019 [19]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Coming Untouched, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 18:48:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21150476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sundayrain26/pseuds/sparkle-fingers
Summary: Day twenty threePrompt: edging/orgasm control/denial





	Repeat it Later

**Author's Note:**

> Day twenty three
> 
> Prompt: edging/orgasm control/denial

It feels like they've been at this for hours. Rhett supposes that's the point. He's spread out on the bed. There are wrist and ankle bands and ties ready in case he gets too squirmy for Link's liking. So far, he's behaving himself but it's hard to be held responsible for his excessively long limbs when Link's been playing with him and brought him to the edge of orgasm at least three times already.

He's broken out Rhett's favorite toy; a really nice dildo that curves right at the end and pairs perfectly with a little bullet vibrator in the base. It's a ridiculous shade of pink but even that endears it to him, no matter how many times Link has poked fun at him for it.

It's pressed in, honed right in on his prostate as he slowly strokes his lube-slicked cock. He drags it in and out, waggling it back and forth a bit in a move that he knows_ does it _ for him.

Rhett whines long and high, straining his lanky legs to either side of Link. His feet brace on the bed and his body coils.

And Link immediately stills, a firm hand at the base of his dick.

"Ah, fuck!" He growls and thrashes his head side to side. It lurks just beyond his grasp.

He starts up with feather light touches, up and down his sides. Shapes are drawn in his chest hair. Lines along individual ribs. Fingers splayed out across his sweat slick belly. Delicate trails with fingernails to the insides of his thighs. Flicks to his nipples make him twitch.

Link ranges up over him and twists his hair just right, kissing him with an alternating intensity and slow, sweetness. He bites Rhett's bottom lip and tugs at it.

He's gonna lose his damn mind.

A small _ click _ and Rhett distantly knows what's coming. The vibrator switches on and he shouts, the thing aimed right where it's the most mind blowing. There's a hand on his dick again moving it from where it's been drooling onto his belly, a puddle of precome at the dip by his hip bone.

His toes curl and this is _ tough_. He's so ready to give in but he's waiting, holding out for Link's word.

Link deliberately rubs the head of his dick, paying special attention to that sensitive spot beneath the head. A thumbnail to his frenulum.

"You think you can come without me touchin you, bo? If I tell you to?"

Gosh, but he'll do anything if it means he gets to come. He nods frenetically.

"I believe you," he croons, softly tracing the line along his belly where it meets his hip, that tender spot that makes his belly lurch. Link applies pressure to the dildo. He fucks him slowly, letting the vibration linger exactly where he wants it. One last pass and it stays _ right there_. "Come on, honey. Come for me baby. Let me see you."

Hearing the words is apparently all it takes. His body bows off the bed, every muscle drawn tight and quivering. The sounds he makes are inhuman as he trembles through his orgasm. It's long and intense and so very drawn out that tears well up in his eyes. Another aftershock and they spill down his cheeks as he continues to spill into his stomach.

Link's left looking on in awe, aggressively stroking himself off without a second thought. He's already coming down while Rhett's still shivering, dazed in the aftermath.

Link always tells him, moments like this are among the most beautiful he's ever witnessed. He tells him that now, too, though his ears are likely buzzing too loudly for him to acknowledge.

He'll always repeat it later.


End file.
